Warrior
The Warrior is a character in The Precursor Legacy. A burly, histrionic gladiator, the Warrior was the guardian of Rock Village during a year of lurker attacks before he was utterly defeated, bruising his ego and earning him the nickname Ass-Kicked Warrior. The Art of Naughty Dog, p. 50 Jak and Daxter met him during their journey north, and needed him to replace the pontoons he had removed from the bay to prevent his opponent from entering the village. He ultimately did so, but left Jak to face down his tormenter. History The Warrior single-handedly defended Rock Village from lurker attacks for almost a year before the gargantuan Klaww arrived. The monster began bombarding the village with flaming boulders, prompting the valorous Warrior to challenge him at his roost between Mountain Pass and the village. Klaww vanquished the Warrior and resumed the attacks, leaving a thirty-ton boulder to prevent anyone from challenging him again. The loss caused the Warrior to retreat to the village pavilion in cowardice and dejection (also causing the Gambler to become impoverished). The Blue Sage devised a levitation machine to remove the boulder to allow the Warrior to face him again, but vanished before they could use it. To prevent Klaww from coming down to the village, the Warrior scrambled the pontoons in the bay. When Jak and Daxter arrived to the village on their way north, they needed the Warrior to put the pontoons back so they could continue on their way. The Warrior required ninety Precursor orbs in exchange for doing so, but refused to face the monster (though Jak defeated the monster soon after). Characteristics The Warrior is a burly human male of exaggerated proportions. He wears gladiatorial armor, with a busted chain link, a chink in his breastplate, and a marred visor, to suggest battle wear and presumably his eventual defeat. He has green hair, a feature unique to him in the series, other than Jak. The Warrior is highly histrionic and melodramatic, as noted by Daxter. He can be seen in a constant state of sulking and sniveling at the pavilion, and can be heard moaning from many areas in the village. Although the Warrior eventually replaced the pontoons, also despite Jak's eventual defeat of Klaww, it doesn't seem the Warrior ever recovered. Behind the scenes .]] The Warrior was referred to as the "Ass-Kicked Warrior" or "AKW"''Jak II: Renegade'' - European Media Launch (English) @1:16 during development. For the change in overall tone from The Precursor Legacy to Jak II, developer Naughty Dog used the Warrior as an archetypal character against which to contrast Jak II's setting, specifically the character Sig. The differences between the two characters highlighted the change in direction the sequel would take the franchise, with more seriousness and more realistic proportions. The non-canon "Where Are They Now?" section of The Official Jak 3 Guide details the Warrior's post-''The Precursor Legacy'' exploits. The Warrior ostensibly went through intense therapy, went on a talk show tour, and began preaching non-violence. However, he was later arrested during a show after lashing out on the audience. He was last seen on the cover of Soldiers for Hire magazine after his career as a mercenary flourished. Citations References Video games * Bibliography * * Websites * Category:Characters in The Precursor Legacy